Omitted
by Yojimbra
Summary: Izuku ends up friends with Shoko Todoroki at a young age. As the two grow older, things begin to change, not only his own feelings for Shoko, but he can't help but feel like his life had been manipulated to be like this. Still with the end result it'll be hard to complain about. Good Parent Endeavour, Happy Rei, Author Has No Idea What he's gotten himself into. Fem Shoto


"Rei!" Inko exclaimed, reaching out and hugging her old friend. It had been far too long since she had seen her. The excitement of seeing her old friend just made her want to burst out into tears. "It's been too long."

"Inko." Rei only bristled slightly under the sudden contact, but relaxed within seconds of the hug. She even returned it. Although maybe Inko should have asked before randomly hugging her friend. "You look well, even better than you did in highschool."

"Oh you're making me blush." Inko pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek. She then looked down towards Rei's side and saw a small person with white and red hair. She had the same blue eyes that Rei did and was just the cutest little girl ever.

Inko kneeled down and smiled at the girl. "Hello, you must be Shoko, dear. I'm Inko. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Shoko muttered and grabbed onto her mother's skirt.

So cute!

"Where's your son, Inko?" Rei looked around the park, her blue eyes widened and she pointed towards where Izuku was playing on the jungle gym nearby. Naturally Izuku was currently wearing an All Might hoodie and running around yelling super moves. "I can assume that's him?"

Inko nodded and was torn between laughing and sighing. Her son really had heroes on the brain. "Yes, that's him, he's at the age where all he can think about is heroes."

"Shoko's the same way." Rei smiled and nudged on her daughter's back. "Shoko, why don't you go play heroes with Izuku for a while?"

Shoko looked at Izuku, then up at her mother, a light pout on her lips. That pout was dangerous. Inko had no doubt that her son wouldn't be able to say no to that pout no matter how much he tried to resist it. "Kay,"

Shoko jogged over to where Izuku was, her little arms flailing as she did.

"Shall we sit?" Inko offered her long time friend, well aware of her friend's weak constitution.

Rei smiled softly eyes still on her youngest daughter. "Sure."

"You seem happier than you did last time, Rei, did something happen?" Inko blurted out. And promptly slapped both hands over her mouth and then waved them about frantically. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant, I just mean that you, umm, well."

Rei's soft laugh calmed inko down a considerable amount. The last time she had seen her friend was when her first daughter, Fuyumi, was born, and she had looked so miserable with her husband. It hurt seeing her friend in a loveless marriage like that. But this just felt different. "You're right, Inko. Something did happen."

Well now Rei had her complete and undivided attention and that need to gossip was swelling up in Inko once again. She really hadn't gone out much since Izuku was born. "Well what is it?"

"Around when I was pregnant with Shoko, Enji changed. He started to actually be a father, and even a husband. He's not anything like the man I married." Rei placed a hand on her reddening cheeks at let out a sigh. That was the sigh of a content and happy wife. "He's still a bit grumpy, and works harder than anyone, but he makes sure to read a story to the kids every night."

Rei laughed and pulled out her phone. "He even let Fuyumi style his hair." Rei flashed her phone towards Inko and showed off a picture of a the short haired scary looking pro hero with multiple stubby looking pigtails sticking out from his head as his eldest daughter made another one. "It was strange at first, but whatever changed him, I'm happy about it."

"I'm happy for you too, it sounds like your marriage is working out for the best." Inko still wasn't too sure about the whole ordeal, but it seemed like Rei was genuinely happy, she might well actually be falling for her own husband. Which no matter how she put it just kind of sounded wrong. "It looks like Shoko and Izuku are getting along well."

Rei turned her head and smiled. "That's good, Enji had a feeling our kids would be good friends."

"Ehh?" Inko sat back and looked at her friend like she was crazy. She didn't know Endeavour knew about her! Or her son!

"Yeah, he came to me a while ago and said," Rei squared her shoulders and gestured towards her hair. "Hey, doesn't your friend, the one with green hair, have a son? I bet he and Shoko would get along. Why not set up a playdate?"

"It's almost scary how good you are at doing his voice."

"Hey!"

Rei laughed and pushed her on the shoulder. "I don't sound that grumpy, do I?"

"Not at all." Inko laughed back. Even if this was Enji's idea then she was okay with it. Maybe that man that had glared at her and barely looked at his own child had a change of heart. Still, she was curious about it.

"I-" Rei paused and looked towards their children. Only to sigh and place her head in her hands. "She's doing it again."

"Huh?" Inko looked over to see her son unzipping his hoodie and giving it to Shoko, with in a moment she was All Might and he was some other hero. "What's wrong?"

"Shoko has a habit of pouting. It's so adorable we had to check and see if it was her quirk." Rei turned to her and laughed. "Sorry in advance but it looks like Shoko already has your son wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh," Inko blinked and watched the two children play. It was a lot better than her son being bossed around by Mitsuki's kid. Kind of. Maybe. Well at least her son didn't look like he wanted to cry. "Should we start planning their marriage then?"

XXXX

"Hey, hey, Izuku, Izuku," Shoko Todoroki, his friend since they were kids bounced over to him and raised her hand above her head and then above his. "Look, look, I'm taller than you."

Izuku tried to pout and crossed his arms. Being just ever so slightly taller than him despite being almost eight months younger than him was one of Shoko's favorite things to bring up. She almost brought it up everyday. It was almost as bad as Kacchan saying he was quirkless. He knew all that. "You don't have to point it out you know."

Besides, he was sitting. Not that standing would make much of a difference. Shoko was one of the taller people in their class, so it just made sense. She was also one of the most athletic, had the coolest quirk, and was really smart.

"Hehe, I know." Shoko sat next to him and pulled out her lunch. "My mom says that you'll get a growth spurt later so I have to tease you while I can, but my dad thinks you'll stay short and he seems to know a lot of stuff. Hey, you wanna swap some stuff again?"

"What? No!" Izuku placed his hand over his own lunch and glared at Shoko, she was always like this! "You'll just trade me for all my good stuff again."

"Fine." Shoko pouted and started to aggressively eat her food. Why did her pout have to be so damn adorable! It wasn't fair. His mom said that it was because he had a crush on her, but that wasn't it! They were friends! And whenever she used that pout on him, he ended up giving her what she wanted!

Even when it was an embarrassing thing like a hug or letting her be the prince in the play while he played the princess.

It wasn't fair.

Izuku whined and looked at some of the food his mother made, he knew exactly what Shoko wanted to take. They weren't really his favorite parts of the food, but she always ended up giving him more of what he didn't like. "Alright, I'll trade some stuff with you."

Shoko's smile had to be her real quirk, all that ice and fire stuff was just a side effect. "Yay! Thank you Izuku I want-"

"But, I get to pick first." He moved his chopsticks towards her box and moved for some of Rei's fried meat.

Then he heard Shoko whine.

Okay not the fried meat, maybe the rice ball?

She also whined.

Guh, fine, he'll just take something else.

Shoko made a delighted noise when he took one of the dumplings. "I didn't know you liked dumplings! My mom's super good at them, and now I'll take some of Auntie Inko's pork!"

Before he could even try pouting in response Shoko had napped one of his pork cutlets and shoved it into her mouth, squealing in delight at the taste of it. "Thanks, Izuku!"

"Yeah, sure." He muttered, taking his first bite out of the dumpling. It really was rather good.

"Oh, oh, I forgot to tell you." Shoko leaned in and plucked one of his tiny cherries into her mouth. "My dad's going to pick us up from school today."

"What?" Izuku felt a very slight panic attack coming over him. "I thought we were going to walk to your home again? Why's the number two pro hero picking us up?"

He was perfectly fine with Shoko being the daughter of the number two pro hero, after all he knew her before he really found out about that and Shoko was Shoko. But he was not used to the fact that her father was the number two pro hero. Yes, he was aware that none of that made any sense in his head.

"Oh! That's 'cause he wants to take us to his work!" Shoko pulled out her phone, it was new, and actually really nice. A lot better than the flip phone his mother gave him. Shoko shoved the phone in his face and beamed at him. "See! Look."

It was a text message from Shoko's mom, confirming what Shoko had said.

Why didn't he get a text? Wait. He did. Why didn't he check his phone?

On the one hand, he was going to go to see the biggest hero agency in all of Japan. On the other hand he was going to see the biggest hero agency in all of Japan. He had never been so excited and worried at the same time.

Instead of waiting for class to get out, both Izuku and Shoko were called from their classes little more than an hour after lunch had ended.

Shoko's father, Endeavour, was a tall muscular man with a clean shaven face and short red hair. He was in his dark blue hero costume though there weren't as many flames as some of the pictures Izuku had seen of the man, he didn't even have any of the fire he normally wore as a mask! It was strange and weird.

He was standing beside a fancy looking black car and looking rather stern. His lip twitched into an awkward smile. "Shoko, how was school?"

"Great! Izuku let me have some of his pork!" Shoko bounced an extra step ahead of him. "Can you pick me up earlier more often? Izuku too?"

"School's important, but today is going to be." Endeavour groaned and scratched the back of his neck. "Ahh, special. Don't get used to it."

Shoko pouted.

Endeavour just opened the car door for her. "That doesn't work on me, now get in." Endeavour looked towards Izuku and that small frown flashed on his face once again. "You too Izuku."

Oh yeah, the number two pro hero hero knew his name! That was a part of his life. He'd never get used to that. "Yes sir Mr. Number Two Pro Hero Endeavour."

"Izuku, we've been through this. Call me," Endeavour paused and blinked. "Actually, while we're at my office call me Endeavour, now get in the car."

"Yes sir Mr. Endeavour sir!" Izuku jumped into the car nearly crashing into Shoko in his hurry.

A moment later and they were on their way to the Endeavour hero agency.

"Hey, dad, why are you taking us to your hero agency today?"

"To meet a witch."

**AN: This started out with me just wanted to write Izuku and Shoko being childhood friends and eventually a romance.**

**Now... *pfft* Buckle the fuck up. **


End file.
